fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Drugs With Mugs
Drugs With Mugs is the second episode of the first season of Mortal Insanity. In the episode, Ross becomes addicted to Spongerachotoxin infused brownies. Tammy gets a pug named Charlie and Ross decides to feed him a brownie, causing him to die. Ross attempts to revive him as he doesn't want Tammy to find out. He succeeds, but turns Charlie into a giant monster causing him to go on a rampage. Plot The episode begins with Ross walking down the street at approximately 10:30 at night after being told by Tammy that he needs to go get milk and eggs for Perry so he can cure his hangover. A figure from a dark alleyway (later revealed to be a drug dealer) mistakes Ross for a frequent buyer and tells Ross that he has "the goods". Ross thinks he means milk and eggs. He gives him the money and in exchange, he is given a box filled with brownies which are infused with Spongerachotoxin. Ross gets hungry on the way and eats one after realizing it isn't milk and eggs. He begins to eat more and more until he's eaten the whole box. Ross passes out and Victor goes out to look for him. Victor parks his car by the alleyway and finds Ross passed out on the ground. Victor carries him to the car and they drive back home to the house. In the morning, Tammy wakes up, brushes her teeth, and goes to check the mail. She finds a scrawny, young, stray puppy wandering around. She takes him to the vet to check if he has an owner and she discovers that he does not. She names him Charlie and then drives home and introduces everyone to the dog. Bonkers likes the puppy and admires him for his strength. Victor thinks he'll make a good guard dog but Tammy isn't convinced. Ross and Perry wake up from their hangovers and discover Charlie . Ross sneaks out of the house and buys more brownies. He eats a few on the way home and decides to feed one to Charlie. Charlie passes out and later dies. Tammy isn't home at the time so Ross hides the body under his bed. Ross comes up with a backstory that he let Charlie out in the backyard which is fenced in and he escaped through a broken fence post. When Tammy comes home and is devastated and is angry at Ross. Ross goes to his room and watches a movie about a scientist reviving a dog with a potion. Ross decides that he should try something like the scientist in the movie did and goes to the mall to buy supplies. He buys cheese, a taco, a car engine, a Big Mac, a can of soup, lipstick, a game called Surgery Noobs, and a man named Steve. He cuts them up, mixes them together, and dumps the mixture on Charlie's body. Ross goes to the bathroom and when he comes back he sees a giant hole in the ceiling. Charlie has become a giant, muscular monster and has escaped into the city. Ross calls Tammy, Perry, and Victor and tells them to get in the car and go to the city. They do so and on the way, Ross tells Tammy the truth about Charlie. Tammy gets mad and breaks down into tears. The gang get out of the car and begin fighting Charlie. They are unsuccessful in their acts and discover that they only way to defeat Charlie and return him to his normal state, is to feed him a Spongerachotoxin infused brownie. Ross turns into a car and goes to the drug dealer to buy more brownies. The drug dealer insists that he's out of drugs. Ross turns into a 1920's style gangster complete with a Thompson sub machine gun and threatens the dealer. He obliges reluctantly and hands him three brownies. Ross turns into a helicopter and flies back. He turns into a catapult and the gang fire the brownies. The first shot misses and crashes into a window. The second one ricochets off of a building and nails Perry in the face. The third lands in Charlie's mouth. He turns into a puppy and begins falling. Tammy sees a lake and telepathically sets Charlie in the water. Everything is alright. The gang goes home and spends some time with Charlie. Ross sneaks out and tries to go to the drug dealer. Tammy has also gone out to "go shopping". When he reaches the dealer's alley Tammy imagines Ross buying drugs and makes a chair hit him (Ross) in the face, knocking him cold.The scene pauses and suddenly Nick appears with a message. He says; "This episode involved drugs which are a serious matter. If you want some just head to your local alleyway. I'd recommend cocaine." Quotes TBA Continuity *The episode takes place a week after the Mortal Insanity crew get their powers. Trivia *The episode plot was originally thought of by Krazy, but Derpy took over after he found a more extensive plot. *When the show reruns on some channels, the message from Nick is cut out. Category:Episodes Category:Derphox Category:Mortal Insanity